happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Beak Out of Turn
Beak Out of Turn is a season 116 episode of HTFF. Plot At the beach, some tree friends are having fun and Leila is seen at her hut selling some tropical drinks she made with Stacy as her customer. She later sees Rafie walking past the hut and calls for help. Rafie sees her and tries to walk away quickly but Leila manages to jump on him. Before the stuttering Rafie can say anything properly, Leila gives him a basket and needs him to collect the coconuts at the beach. Leila happily walks back to her hut, while Rafie is forced to help her. He is going to collect the coconuts anyway. Rafie sees that one of the trees has many ripe coconuts on it. He puts the basket down and begins to climb the tree. He drops a few of them into the basket with his beak but begins having a hard time to pull the last coconut. Meanwhile, Leila shows up and sees the basket of coconuts. She sees no one else nearby and decides to take the coconuts by herself. Rafie is shocked and accidentally pulls and throws the last coconut away. The coconut later hits Kahuna in the torso while surfing, making a hole in his chest before he falls into the sea. Rafie climbs down the tree and runs back to the hut. The nearby Tiki has just finished eating his banana and throws the peel away, causing Rafie to slip back into the tree and has his beak stuck on it. Rafie tries to free himself but it is too hard. He sees Flaps and asks for help to pull him off the tree. Flaps sees the tree as an enemy soldier and brings a random surfboard as an ax. Flaps manages to free Rafie from the tree only to send him flying, breaking the surfboard and cutting down the tree. Flaps salutes before the tree crushes him. Rafie ends up stuck at another coconut tree again, this time stuck at a taller tree. Some insects begin to fly around his hair and the terrified Rafie tries to keep them away, causing the tree to shake. Coconut is seen trying to escape from the beach and has his helmet broken by a falling coconut. He is shocked and begins to run away from his spot but fails when another coconut falls and cracks his head. After a few hours, Rafie feels weak and hungry as he is still stuck at the tall coconut tree. He takes out a mango that is stored in his hair but it is currently being eaten by some beetles. Rafie is shocked and decides to throw it away. Rafie tries to scream so anyone can hear and help him out. Tiki comes back and hears someone's scream. He is about to look up but a coconut falls into his mask, then another coconut falls into it again. Annoyed, he sees Rafie and thinks he is the one who did it. Instead of trying to help him, he wants to attack him. The tired Rafie notices that there is someone below him and is climbing the tree. He feels relieved until he hears angry monkey noises getting closer. Tiki grabs the lower part of Rafie's body and bites his leg. Rafie screams in pain as he tries to get Tiki off his leg, but Tiki later jumps onto his head. Tiki tries to pull Rafie's hair off before his head gets knocked by a coconut again. The angry Tiki is now outright furious at the tree, as he jumps and grabs one of the leaves. Tiki manages to bend down the tree to the ground. Rafie sees this chance and tries his best to pull his beak off the tree. Before he could free himself, the tree shoots back the other way, throwing and smashing Tiki into the ground. The forces cause the tree to begin to cut in half. Rafie is terrified and it is worse when he cannot fly. Leila comes back to find Rafie and sees him at the tall tree. Rafie wants to ask her for help but his stutters worsen it. Leila thinks he found more coconuts and brings the basket she took before. Half of the tree then falls down along with Rafie. Leila accidentally catches Rafie with the basket, while the coconuts almost hit her. She takes all the coconuts to her hut, leaving Rafie behind, who actually ends up with some broken bones. In the next morning, the injured Rafie comes back to the beach to relax, resting on a hammock. He opens his eyes again and sees Leila surprising him. The shocked Rafie tries to run away but Leila pulls him and takes him into the hut for help. Rafie sees Frills hugging a coconut tree nearby, then sees that the banana peel is still there and avoids it. The episode ends when Toco slips on the banana peel, impaling and pinning Frills's head into the tree. Moral "You ought to be around when the fruit falls to pick it up." Deaths *Kahuna's torso is shot by a coconut. *Flaps is crushed by a tree. *Coconut's head is cracked open by a coconut. *Tiki is splattered against the ground. *Frills is impaled and pinned into the tree. Injuries *Rafie's leg is bitten by Tiki, he later ends up with some broken bones after falling into the basket. Trivia *The title is derived from the words "speak out of turn". *Coconut's death is similar to Flaky's injury in "Wipe Out". *Tiki's death is similar to what happened to Mime in "Junk in the Trunk". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 116 episodes